Mutsuki Kamijo
Mutsuki Kamijō (上城 睦月 Kamijō Mutsuki) is the fourth and final Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider Blade TV series, the strongest rider in Ace Form and the third youngest Kamen Rider in the whole franchise at age 17. He is played by Takahiro Hōjō. Fictional character biography Kamen Rider Leangle (仮面ライダーレンゲル Kamen Raidā Rengeru) is Mutsuki Kamijō, a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Leangle by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). There was an instance, however, when Go Kiryu, the initial candidate to become Kamen Rider Garren, took it from him and, with the will of the Spider Undead's parasite spiders, used the system to assault Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Chalice. Although initially afraid of the dark when fighting the Mole Undead, Mutsuki overcame his fear when he saw the smiles on the peoples' faces he rescued. Unlike Kamen Blade and Garren, the first BOARD-created Riders, he gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability was removed from him when Joker was the only remaining Undead. Mutsuki's high-class Undead seem to be the kindest of all the high-class Royals. His Category King is a pacifist, his Category Queen has strong sense of honor and loyalty, and his Category Jack is really laid back, and sometimes lazy, only fighting to defend himself. All of them tend not to fight, unless it was necessary. And with the help of his Category King and Queen, only then he is able to suppress the power of the Spider Undead and properly seal him. Mutsuki's girlfriend Nozomi provided a significant amount of help as well; though she couldn't assist with fully suppressing the Spider Undead's power, her love for Mutsuki enabled him to at least partially resist the mind control over the course of the series. Mutsuki was able to figure out that Kamen Rider Chalice is really the 53rd Undead: Joker Undead and that he will become the strongest enemy when the rest of the Undead are sealed. In episode 31, he says to Garren that he will defeat him before that happens. Mutsuki at one time had all of Kamen Rider Chalice's sealed cards because of the Category King Caucacus Undead (in episode 35, he uses Chalices Spinning Dance to defeat the Jellyfish Undead). He tells Mutsuki that he should stop caring for his girlfriend if he really wanted to become stronger. He continued being controlled by the darkness of the Category Ace until episode 42 when he sealed the Tiger Undead who now encourages him to fight only for the sake of others. Eventually, when Kenzaki is not able to defeat Joker/Hajime, Mutsuki decided that it was he who would seal the Joker. He battled Joker with all his might and despite that, he lost the battle. He was last seen with his girlfriend playing some basketball. Missing Ace In alternate continiunity, after Joker/Hajime was sealed, four years have passed and Mutsuki has tried to forget about being a Kamen Rider, working to have a normal life again. This was abruptly put aside when he witnesses the Category Ace of Clubs and was compelled to transform into Kamen Rider Leangle. Together with Kenzaki, Tachibana, Kotaro, and Shiori, they figure out that Kamen Rider Glaive is really the Albino Joker that everyone is looking for. But he still manages to take the ancient power and use it on the Riders. But thanks to Hajime's sacrifice, he, Blade, and Garren were able to defeat the Albino Joker and save the world once again. He is last seen at Amane's fourteenth birthday party. Forms The Leangle system was developed through tricks and manipulation by Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly and thus manipulated his users for his own agenda. For Mutsuki to change into Leangle, he has to insert the sealed Category Ace of Clubs (Change Spider) card into his Leangle Buckle and position his buckle in front of his waist. The belt would then expand automatically around his waist. Mutsuki makes a motion with his right hand across his face and says "Henshin!" and opens a portion of his buckle. The buckle would announce "Open Up!" at this point. This would also cause a violet projection with a spider image to come out before him. Unlike Blade and Garren's method of transformation (running into their projections), Mutsuki's projection comes to him. This will complete the transformation into Leangle. The same "Open Up" system will be used for the Rider Systems of the movie-only Riders Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Lance and Kamen Rider Larc. - Evolution Tarantula= The Evolution Tarantula (エボルーショントランチュラ Evorushon Toranchura?) is Leangle's King Form manifestation that resulted of the collaborating consciousness of Hikaru Jō/Tiger Undead and the pacifist Noboru Shima/Tarantula Undead usurping control from the Spider Undead. 'Dark Mutsuki', attempting to initiate King Form with Garren's Rouse Absorber, inadvertently brought the combined presence of the Tiger & Tarantula Undead, Jō and Shima, to forefront and, with their combined wills, exorcised the Spider Undead from Mutsuki. In the ensuing battle without the Spider Undead, Mutsuki morphed between his human form and Shima's Undead form. With this form, along with Kenzaki's King Rouzer, enabled Shima-Mutsuki to defeat the Spider Undead and give it a 'Proper Seal'. - Jack/King Form= Similar to Garren's King Form, Leangle's Jack/King Forms (ジヤック/キングフォーム Jakku/Kin Foomu?) is not shown in any of the shows except for the S.I.C. toy line and manga. }} Gear & Accessories Leangle Buckle Designated "Rider System 03", this transformation device was the second Rider System produced by Isaka/Peacock Undead with the aid of the B.O.A.R.D. scientists under his control (Chief Kei Karasuma among them). The Leangle was designed specifically for compatibility with the A: "Change Spider" Rouse Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open-Up" mechanism, to scan the Category-Ace Rouse Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produced stationary screens). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Leangle Rouzer This is Leangle’s primary armament; an extendable staff weapon that actually lacks a storage unit for Rouse Cards, resulting in him needing a card holder on his waist. It has built-in 'Rouzer' technology, which enables Leangle to augment his capabilities with the powers of the sealed Undead for personal use. Green Clover The Green Clover is a special hyper-performance motorbike developed by Isaka (the Peacock Undead) with specified design aspects catering to the specifications of the Leangle Rider System. Developed by the captive B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the specs that Green Clover was based upon are virtually identical to the specs found on the blueprints used to constructed B.O.A.R.D's original bike series, and as such has limited Rouzer capability. This feature allows the Rider to further augment certain aspects of the bike's performance levels. Performance Modes *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (6'''): This special performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Blizzard Polar" card. This augments the Clover's offensive capabilities with a deep-freezing barrier. Rouse Cards: Club Suit Rouse Combos Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required:' Bite Cobra (5') + Blizzard Polar ('6) Leangle's signature card combo; The combo enables Leangle to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (6') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Leangle to throw a screw punch, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Blizzard Venom *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Blizzard Polar ('6) + Poison Scorpion (8') The combo enables Leangle leaps into the air and strike with his rouser which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss up, coupling '''4's "''RUSH" effect imbued with both attributes of 6's "BLIZZARD" and 8's "POISON". "Rush/Screw combo" *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Leangle to use Rouser as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of 3's "SCREW"' and 4's "RUSH". This combo was only used once, and it failed. "Smog/Stab combo" *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (9') + Stab Bee ('2) The combo enables Leangle to use shoot a smokescreen from his Rouser to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling 2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the 9's "SMOG" effect. This combo was only used once, and it failed. "Smog/Poison combo" *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (9') + Poison Scorpion ('8) The combo enables Leangle to use shoot a poisonous smoke from his Rouser to weaken his opponent, coupling both attributes of 9's "SMOG" and 8's "POISON". "Spinning Dance" *'Cards Required': Float Dragonfly (Heart 4) + Drill Shell (Heart 5) + Tornado Hawk (Heart 6)' ' This combo, originally used by Chalice, was once used by Leangle when he stole Chalice's deck. It allows Leangle to spin and levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent. Used to defeat the Jellyfish Undead. Picture Gallery ( Equipment ) Blade-ar-leanglerouzer.jpg|Leangle Rouzer Blade-ar-greenclover.jpg|Green Clover Trivia *The name "Leangle" is the derived from 'leangle" (pronounced "liangle") which is an Aboriginal club/polearm-type weapon, which is related to the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Clubs: the Suit of Wands. *The "Open Up" his belt does upon transformation is similar to that of Kamen Rider Super-1. Category:Blade Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders